The invention relates to an oil separator unit, in particular an oil separator unit provided for vehicle drives, comprising an oil separator housing with a drainage system and a check valve unit which is formed from a valve seat and a valve element which comprises a valve member of an umbrella-like design and consisting of an elastomer.
Oil separator units of this type are preferably arranged on or in crankcases, on or in the oil sump housing, on or in cylinder heads or camshaft chamber covers of combustion engines, in particular in crankcases or camshaft chamber venting systems of combustion engines.
The problem with such oil separator units with a check valve is that the valve element is subject to wear on account of the pressure pulsations and vibrations occurring in the engine and the friction resulting therefrom, wherein the wear manifests itself to the extent that the valve element tears or even to the extent that part of the valve element becomes detached.
Wear problems of this type lead to an impairment of the operability or to the fact that the resources required during production to fix the valve element in place on the check valve unit are high.
The object underlying the invention is, therefore, to improve an oil separator unit of the generic type in such a manner that it can be produced as inexpensively as possible, on the one hand, and, on the other hand, the wear on the valve element is, however, considerably reduced or occurs to as low a degree as possible.